everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
The Tale of Legacy Day
Description Legacy Day is upon us, where the students of Ever After High sign the Storybook of Legends, pledging to follow the paths of their fairytale parents. Or do they? Summary It is the morning of Legacy Day, and while most students are preparing for and looking forward to the grand ceremony, Raven is nervous and miserable. She doesn't want to sign the Storybook of Legends, but she also doesn't want to let everyone down or potentially disappear. Fortunately, Madeline knows someone who might be able to help her with her decision. Just as they are about to meet with this person, Apple spots them. Raven makes a run for it, pulling Maddie along, before Apple can catch up and hold another speech about their duty to follow destiny. Raven and Maddie head to the library, where the latter uses a code of knocks on a door. The two are transported, to the other side, right into the Vault of Lost Tales. Madeline introduces Raven to the librarian, Giles Grimm, who only speaks Riddlish. On behalf of Raven, she asks him about the consequences of not signing the Storybook of Legends. Giles's answer suggests that there are none, but Madeline notes that Riddlish is not an exact language, so she can't be sure her interpretation of his words is correct. That evening, the ceremony is in full swing when Apple is asked to step forward and sign the Storybook of Legends. The book shows her the future she would have if she was to sign, which is filled with nothing but glamour and fame. Apple eagerly signs. Next is Raven, still unsure of what choice to make. The book reveals her future as one filled with exile, poverty, and captivity. This seals the deal for Raven and she closes the book without signing it, declaring that her choice is the start of her own Happily Ever After. To everyone's amazement, including her own, she does not disappear. Angry about the lie, she turns to Headmaster Grimm but Apple's cries draw her attention away. Raven tries to talk with her, but the crowd is loud and restless with either shouting or cheering. Agitated, Raven casts a time-freeze spell on everyone before she even realizes she's capable of that. Nonetheless, it makes talking with Apple easier. After unfreezing Apple alone, Raven apologizes to her for not playing along with Apple's story, but affirms her belief in free choice. Apple refuses to be consoled and runs away in tears. Left alone, Raven unfreezes Maddie for support in this pivotal moment. Up in the school building, Milton Grimm worries about the future and the danger Raven unleashed with her open defiance. His thoughts are interrupted, by a dark laugh coming from a mirror in his office. Characters Notes Continuity * How Madeline discovered and befriended Giles Grimm is detailed in Madeline Hatter's diary. * "The Tale of Legacy Day" takes place exactly one day before "The Day Ever After", which has the characters referring to the event. Errors * It is not explained why everyone is carrying presents around. * During the close-up, Kitty's headband and veil aren't drawn in. * When Apple points at Raven after Raven doesn't sign the book, her ring is missing. Other * "The Tale of Legacy Day" doubles as the third part of "A Tale of Two Tales". Category:Chapter 1